With the developments of wireless technologies, an electronic device is easy to carry and is able to freely connect to wired/wireless networks. For example, the electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet PC, supports various functions as well as call and message functions based on an application program installed in the electronic device.
The electronic device includes a touch screen, which receives a user input through the finger of a user, as an input device. Nowadays, the electronic device provides the ability to write or draw through a separate input device such as a stylus pen.
A conventional input device such as a stylus pen communicates with an electronic device to simply transmit input coordinates. However, the conventional input device is not used to transmit content (e.g., a text, an image, or the like) or to share the content with another electronic device.